Into The Fire
by Lady Kendra
Summary: The war has been over for a year and a half, and certain people are doubting their choices in their life and with their partners...can two confused people manage to find one another?
1. Arguements

AN: I was thinking long and hard about the ending of ATLA...and I was quite dissatisfied with it. Mai really represents Zuko's sordid past, not to mention the fact that they've been through quite a bit that they might begrudge one another...and Katara seemed to relent and be with Aang only because it was her last option/makes him happy...I don't know...it just seemed weird in both couples for me...I hope you all enjoy this fic...

Ratings/warnings...I wouldn't say this fic is a hardcore M rating...and it's a little more than T sometimes...so I would say the in-between of T and M. Some language, a bit of sexy-ness, but not full blown lemon. If a chapter becomes lemony, I'll warn you.

Into The Fire

THE TENSION IN the room was palpable, and the cheery yellow and red decor did little to diffuse it. Zuko grit his teeth in annoyance, doing his best to keep from snapping at his beloved. "Mai..." his voice was low, and was barely restraining a hiss, "I'd really like it if you actually listened when I told you about stuff instead of dismissing my concerns." He turned to regard her, wondering if she'd actually react or if she'd continue with her blatant indifference.

She sighed impatiently. "Zuko, you mention your 'concern' over your army nearly everyday. I'm sick of hearing about your soldiers and their discomforts over assisting the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. They're fine, they're not children, get over it." She lounged on a red chaise with gold trim, picking at minute fibers, probably out of boredom.

The couple thankfully chose to have their arguement in Zuko's personal sitting room this time instead of elsewhere where the entire palace could hear. Zuko found it unnerving when the servants gossiped and shot Mai or himself pitying glances. Even Uncle Iroh had questioned on occasion what the percolating issue between the young couple seemed to be, which was surprising since he was so caught up with his tea shops as of late.

Zuko released the reigns on his temper and practically stormed up to Mai. "They're my troops! They're my people! They're important to me! And forgive me for assuming that they'd be important to you also, since you should care about what I care about!" Zuko inwardly cringed, feeling as if he sounded like a harried housewife and not the regal Fire Lord that he was.

She arched an ebony brow at him, her gaze condescending and belittling. "Well, if we're going to talk about what's important to us...what about our marriage? We've been engaged for a year and half and our impending nuptials seem to be nowhere in sight." Her voice remained level and lacked any sort of fervor. She flicked an insubstancial fiber in his direction, and it drifted amongst the motes of imperceptable dust.

Zuko froze and he felt something akin to a prickle on the back of his neck. He turned away from Mai, stalking to his sitting room's window, his hands resting on the sill for support. The Fire Lord scoured over his words, searching for something suitable to reply with. He couldn't think of anything.

Mai snorted derisively. "If I had known you'd waste my time like this I wouldn't have gotten back together with you."

Zuko winced. Her comment really hurt. As much as she irritated him, to say such a wounding thing...it was unnacceptable. He kept his gaze away from the view of his elaborately furnished sitting room and his once-upon-ago love. "Then why are you still with me Mei? Can you answer me that?" the scarred warrior felt his anger resurface and he whirled to face his finacee once more, "Are you with me because I'm the Fire Lord? Are you with me out of habit? Why do you even bother?" his voice trembled with his barely supressed rage.

She rose from her perch, her robes black and morbid, falling about her ankles. Her quick steps brought her to his side, her hand rising to rest upon his scarred cheek in a tender fashion. Mei's voice was laced with tenderness and hurt. "I love you. I was imprisoned for you. You abandonned me to join the Avatar. We've been through so much together...only to throw it away...?" her voice trailed off and her gaze searched his own.

Zuko fought the urge to wrench her hand from his face. "You always throw that back in my face. Every time. Every fucking time." he practically growled.

She frowned. "Oh, so just because we're together now we're going to pretend like the past never happened? I've sacraficed everything because I've loved you and now you just want to pretend like it never happened?" Her hand withdrew from his cheek on its own accord and Zuko felt a tinge of relief. Physical contact with her right now was just something he couldn't withstand.

"How can we even start planning a wedding together or try to start a future together when you keep drudging up the past?!" Zuko was yelling at this point, and was so enraged that he cared little if the whole palace heard or not, "Yes, the past happened! Yes, I've hurt you in the past! Yes, I've messed up royally on more than one occasion! But I can't keep having you throw it in my face every damn day!" He began trembling, for he was so mad the temptation to grasp Mai by her slim shoulders and throttle that hateful disdain from her lovely face was growing stronger with each passing moment. The Fire Lord was having a difficult time restraining himself.

"Well, I'm sorry if that's so hard for me to forgive! You didn't even know I'd been let out of prison until I came to meet you! Would you have even remembered to come and get me? You broke up with me by a note to go and play hero with the Avatar! And I got myself to imprisoned to let you go free. All because I loved you!" Tears of anger and grief stung at the warriors eyes and she indignantly wiped at them.

Zuko softened as the tears fell faster than Mai's fingers could wipe away. "Mai..." the once-banished Prince came to his lover's side and tilted her face to meet his own. The tips of his fingers traced the tears away soothingly. "Please don't cry...I'm just angry...I'm saying hurtful things..." her soft sobs were audible now, and he pulled the bawling beauty into his arms. "Oh, Mai, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Zuko's hands stroked soothing patterns down her darkly clothed back.

"Oh Zuko..." she mewled, sobbing as her lover attempted to soothe her. "I can't take much more of this!"

Zuko withdrew slightly to gaze into Mai's tear-drenched facade. "Oh Mai...you don't mean that..." he trailed of uncertainly, though one thing he was certain of was that he felt the same as Mai's heartfelt expression. He smoothed her hair from her forehead, pressing kisses in the wake of his touches.

She sniffled, closing her eyes as his lips brushed against his skin. "Oh, please, Zuko...make love to me..." She pleaded, her lip quivering. It was the only way she could remain close to this man who had changed so much since his banishment. He was ever-changing just as she remained ever the same. One day...she'd turn to him, and he'd already be walking down another path, one where she couldn't follow...

Zuko blinked in surprise. "What?"

She nodded slightly as Zuko dried the last vestiges of her rageful tears. "Please. Touch me. Make me feel good. Make love to me." Her voice breathy, she looked up at him, doe-eyed from beneath her wet lashes.

He swore softly under his breath, for he could deny Mai nothing, not when she had cried so much, not when she gave him that sweet look...

The Fire Lord pulled the noble woman into his arms, carrying her to the crimson chaise she'd been picking at only a quarter of an hour before. He laid her down gingerly, his fingers making quick work of the fastenings of her clothing. "Mai..." Zuko whispered her name, his voice as conflicted as his emotions. Half of him still wanted to throttle this vengeful woman and the other half of him wanted to lose himself into the sweet depths of her body...

Mai pulled her beloved onto the chaise, sending Zuko's ornate robes to join her's on the floor. Their bodies, heated from their arguement and their passions, touched and elicited soft moans from both parties. "Zuko..." she moaned his name, for he had begun to spread kisses over her face, neck, shoulders, and beyond. She so loved his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, his strong thighs...

Zuko touched and teased Mai exactly as she liked. One could not be lovers with someone for nearly two years and not know what they preferred. His fiancee pulled him closer, welcoming him into into her body, and he cried out softly as if wounded. For his heart was. As good as this felt, as much as he enjoyed it, he knew that in the recesses of his heart, this was wrong.

But such thoughts were pushed to the side and as Mai moved beneath him, breathing his name as she reached her pinnacle, Zuko rose and fell with her, his breath coming in pants and gasps. And as much as he'd just felt, Zuko strangely felt nothing at all. The woman beneath him murmured apologies and sweet nothings, but they went in through one proverbial ear and out the other. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if his whole body was numb, but his head was spinning...oh...

"Zuko? Zuko? What's wrong?" Mai's voice, laced with concern, her eyes, amber and watching him with open preplexion. Zuko blinked, and, honestly, it was the strangest thing...

Zuko was now the one with tears trailing down his face.

THE BREEZE WAS cool and light, the sun was bright and strong, and the flight pleasurable, as usual. But, still, Katara was always glad to be back on the ground. And to be on Kyoshi Island to visit her brother no less. The village girls swarmed around Aang like bumble-wasps, as always and it seemingly didn't bother the Avatar anymore now than it had two years ago.

Their incessant cries of 'Aangie' were starting to give Katara a headache though. She sighed softly, and not for the first time that day wondered why she felt so irritable and so...dissatisfied.

"Katara! Hey, Katara!" Sokka's cries, though his voice had deepened considerably, cut through those of the giggly girls'. He grinned broadly and Katara regarded her older brother with wonder.

"Sokka...you've gotten so tall...and manly..." she blinked in her disbelief, as if perhaps clearing her eyes would bring back the man-child she'd seen only a year before. He was tall now, and broad, and coming to resemble their father more each day. She felt her eyes tears up. Oh, Mother, if only you could see him now...

"And you! So womanly! Why isn't Dad keeping you hidden down in the South Pole?" Sokka gave his sister a protective platypus-bear hug, laughing at his sister's surprise.

Katara grinned and smacked her brother playfully in response. "Our clothes down at home hide enough, don't you think?" she smiled, for she had missed her brother more than she'd realized. And now she was here, visiting him and his wife. Katara snickered softly, because she still couldn't believe he was married. Poor Suki must have her hands full.

Aang managed to pull himself away from his fan club and greet his long-time friend. The girls, of course, cried out in dissappointment. Aang didn't seem too perturbed. "Hey Sokka!"

Sokka grinned and slapped Aang on the back. "Speaking of who's gotten tall! Mr. Avatar must have gotten a growth spurt!"

Aang laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The Avatar had kept up with shaving his hand since he'd shaved it on the Day of Black Sun. And had also grown since that day as well, already taller than Katara's 5'4''. "Well...I guess..."

Sokka chuckled. "Now you two look like a real couple! Maybe we'll have a wedding to look forward to...?" the elder of the Water Tribe siblings raised his eyebrows, apparently fishing for information.

As Aang blushed and mumbled, Katara rolled her eyes. "Please, Aang hasn't even turned 15 yet, Sokka!" she felt unexplainably irritated again, and glared at her brother. "Go help Aang unpack. I'm going to go see Suki." And with that the Waterbender stalked off to find her Kyoshi Warrior friend.

Aang and Sokka exchanged confused glances. "What's with her?" Sokka asked, looking back at Katara's retreating form.

Aang shrugged. "Haven't gotten a clue..." he sighed softly. It seemed that Katara was unhappy as of late, though he couldn't begin to guess why. The past year and a half that he and Katara had been involved had been great. They'd always had somewhere to go, people and villages to help, and an adventure or two to be had. But lately...well...she hadn't been quite herself.

"Is it...womanly stuff...?" Sokka suggested.

Aang flushed. "Um...I don't really know when...she has womanly...err...things..." The Avatar trailed off awkwardly, since women's menstral cycles and admitting that he was an untried virgin were both equally embarrassing subjects.

Sokka's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you two haven't...?" Sokka then slapped himself in the forehead. "You know what? I don't want to know. Not my business." he walked over to Appa and began unpacking his saddle. "In fact, I'm glad you haven't. Katara shouldn't do things like that...ever." As Sokka continued to mumble about Aang and his sister's sex life, or lack thereof, Aang joined him in unpacking his belongings.

"...just shut up Sokka..." The Airbender finally managed to hiss.

"Okay."

KATARA ENTERED THE quaint house that Sokka had built Suki once they had gotten engaged a year and a half ago. The marriage followed quickly, since Sokka and Suki had spent a good deal of time romancing one another while the war was ensuing. Katara smiled, running a hand along the wall. Suki had obviously been the one to decorate this lovely home, the soft browns, beiges, and greens complimenting one another perfectly. And every so often, Katara saw hues of blue that must have been Sokka's little touch. The house was not extravagent by any means, but it was well built and a sign of Sokka's love and dedication for his newly-wedded wife.

"Sokka, are Katara and Aang here yet?" Suki's voice called out cheerfully from the kitchen. Katara followed her sister-in-law's voice and did yet another double take for the day when she laid eyes upon her.

"Suki, you're pregnant?!" Katara squealed in joy and surprise.

Suki, forgetting to question where Sokka and Aang were, nodded excitedly, rubbing the little belly that had not been there last Katara had seen her. "Yes! We sent a message to your Father, but his reply told us you and Aang had already left before our message arrived." the Kyoshi warrior replied warmly.

Katara launched herself into Suki's arms, taking care not to be rough with her, and squeezed her enthusiastically. "I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so excited!" she pulled Suki to the dining table and forced her to sit. "Tell me everything!" Katara demanded.

Suki, all smiles, excitedly told her friend and sister-in-law all the girly details about how she found out, how Sokka reacted, what baby supplies she'd received already, and how far along she was. After everything had been said and done, Suki turned the conversation around on Katara. "So, how about you and Aang...?" she queried slyly.

Katara blinked. "What about us?" she replied in an uninterested tone.

Suki arched a brow. "Well, aren't you two together?" Suki leaned in, wondering if maybe Katara had some interesting break-up story. But, sadly, she was dissappointed.

"Yeah, we're together." Katara answered, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"So...? Anything juicy?" Suki asked desperately, waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

Katara sighed softly. "No. Nothing. We haven't gotten engaged, or intimate, or anything like that." and from the sound of it, Katara didn't even seem slightly interested in doing so. She rested her elbows on the sturdy table Sokka had built Suki and placed her chin in her hands. "Nothing really interesting going on on our side of things...except for traveling, helping people, ambassador type things...you know, Avatar duties." she listed things off on her fingers, looking incredibly bored as she did so.

Suki eyed Katara incredulously. "Well, all of that sounds interesting to me." she retorted, her hand coming to rest on her budding belly. When Katara sighed softly, Suki's regarded her caringly. "But it's not what you want, is it Katara?" her voice took on an almost motherly tone that shocked Suki herself, but seemingly did the trick for Katara.

"I just don't know...it was one thing when Sokka, Toph, and I traveled the world helping Aang master the elements and defeat the Fire Lord. Now..." she sighed heavily, as she seemed to be doing lately, "Now it just feels like its a chore. Aang and I are never in one place for long...we never get to see you guys or my Dad. I want my own little pretty house and my own little..." Katara trailed off, having never voiced such thoughts and desires aloud previously.

Suki leaned in, listening intently. "Your own little what?"

Katara blanched, fearful of bringing her wants and needs to life by not only acknowledging them herself, but also speaking of them to someone else. "My own little-"

But the two women were interrupted by Sokka and Aang entering the house with little silence or grace. "Next time watch where you're going, dummy!" Sokka snapped heatedly. He set Katara's travel pack down without tact or care.

Aang's apologetic voice mumbled a response, and then died down as he set eyes upon Suki. "You guys are having a baby?" he questioned, surprised. He set his own belongings down and walked over to the women to inspect Suki's baby bump.

Sokka grinned, rather proud of himself. "Why, yes Aang, Suki and I are having a baby. It's probably a boy. You know, what with this manly wolf-tail and all..." he did a few poses to show off his budding muscles, leaving the other occupants of the room sweatdropping.

"...just for that remark, I bet it's going to be a girl..." Aang whispered conspiratorily to Katara. She nodded in agreement, and Suki laughed.

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl to train in the arts of a Kyoshi Warrior." she announced, equally as proud as Sokka had been only moments earlier. She rubbed her growing stomach lovingly, as if she wanted the baby to know how much she already loved it.

Katara smirked. "Well, it could be a Waterbender...runs in the family you know..."

Sokka scowled. "No! No more magic in our family!" he waved his hands frantically. "It's going to be a boy. And he won't Bend or do anything crazy. He'll be a warrior and a fisher, like his good ol' Dad."

Everyone continued chuckling and joking, suggesting what the baby's gender could be and if it would be a Bender or not. Suki and Katara momentarily forgot their serious conversation that Sokka and Aang had interupted. There would be a time and a place later on for the two women to discuss Katara's probable unhappiness with the young Avatar.

But that evening, as Katara lay in her make-shift bed on Sokka and Suki's living area floor, Aang snoring peacefully beside her, her earlier conversation with Suki ran through her head incessantly, making it impossible for her to sleep. She wondered wearily if perhaps she wasn't really happy with the life she currently had with Aang. That maybe she did want to get married and have a family of her own, to find somewhere to call home and to stay most months of the year.

Katara propped herself up on her elbow, gazing at Aang. The room was dark, but she could still make out his silhouette. He had grown taller in the past year and a half since the war had ended, but he was still rather thin. Kind of in the scrawny stage Sokka had been in back when he was fifteen. Aang was hardly what Katara would call dashingly handsome or smolderingly sexy. He was just...Aang. Sweet, cheerful, silly Aang who wanted to ride Giant Koi more than he wanted to ride her...

Sweet Spirits, did she really just think that? Katara felt herself blush. There had been a few occasions where her and Aang's kissing had led to some heavy petting. Her hormones had been racing, and she'd wanted so badly to feel all the things a husband and wife did...but Aang had stopped himself on each occurence. Katara clearly remembered him kissing her sweetly on the cheek, telling her that if they waited it'd be something special for the both of them to share on their wedding night.

The wedding night that wasn't even pending, since Aang hadn't even proposed yet. He wasn't even fifteen yet. He really wasn't even old enough to be intimate with a woman yet. Katara sighed and laid back down, taking her eyes away from her 'boyfriend'. She, however, was sixteen. If she were back in the Southern Water Tribe where she belonged, a handsome, dashing boy would have already put a betrothal necklace on her neck. She'd be seventeen in a few months time, for Spirits' Sake! Some girls that age were carrying their first child already! Suki was a prime example!

Katara frowned, fiddling with her blanket. She truly was happy for Sokka and Suki. They were in love, were building a great life together, and now had a bundle of joy on the way. She sighed longingly, pressing her hand to her own stomach. Suki's stomach was pretty big, being nearly six months along. What would it be like to be six months along with a baby of her own? A baby that was her's...and Aang's.

She glanced at the sleeping Avatar once more. He was still so childish. He wasn't even serious enough or mature enough to be a father. Yet, somehow, he had managed to save the world. That should count for something...maybe he would be a good father...? But even at the end, he wouldn't have been able to save the world if it weren't for Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and herself backing him up.

She blinked, fighting a giggle. Fire Lord Zuko. Now that was a man who could set a woman's heart a pitter patter. She'd been so mean to him when he first tried to join their group, then, somehow, through a series of strange circumstances, they'd become friends. She'd even saved his life. They had faced Azula down together.

But, yes, Zuko was handsome. Very handsome. Dangerous. And that scar of his made him seem even more dangerous...she sighed in a manner very similar to the Kyoshi girls to liked Aang so much, and wanted to slap herself.

What was she doing mooning over Zuko? She hadn't even seen him for six months! He and Mai were engaged, probably setting a wedding date with announcements any day now. They could even be expecting a baby sooner or later...

Katara pressed her hand to her stomach. A baby...she'd always wanted children...and it was becoming alarmingly clear that she'd rather have them now than never...Katara frowned determinedly and got out of bed. She went over to Aang's bedroll and gently shook his shoulder.

"Mm...?" Aang blearily opened one eye. "K...ta...a?" he looked around, confused. "Whasit?"

Katara pressed him down and kissed him deeply. "Aang...lets have a baby." the Waterbender cared little for how loony she sounded at the moment. This was something important to her.

If Aang wasn't awake before, he was now. "What? Katara?" he instinctivally kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb Sokka or Suki. He eyed his girlfriend, not sure if she was playing a practical joke, or if she was serious...but if it was a joke, couldn't it have waited until the morning? "Haha, really funny." Why'd she have to wake him up for dumb jokes? He shifted, but couldn't really move anywhere since Katara was sitting on top of him.

"I'm serious. I want to have a baby." she watched him, as if expecting an answer, and Aang wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Katara...we're not even married. We haven't even...you know..." Aang trailed off, feeling embarassed about talking about his lack of a sex life yet again for the day.

"Yeah, because you always stop us." Katara retorted quickly. She crossed her arms, keeping a level gaze on her prey...err...boyfriend.

"Because we're not married." Aang countered, bringing the conversation around to his prior arguement. He was a monk and his spiritual beliefs led him to wanting to wait until Katara and he were married.

"You're right. We're not even engaged." Katara quipped, scowling softly. Honestly, why was Aang even making such a stupid arguement?

"Do you want to be engaged?" Aang questioned point blank. suddenly he wondered if he should have proposed to Katara already and maybe he was messing up some sacred Water Tribe tradition...crap.

Katara hesitated, looking away. "...I'm not sure." she finally admitted softly.

Aang blinked. "What do you mean you're not sure?" This conversation was quickly becoming that of a few fruits short of a pie... The Airbender sat up, trying to get Katara to look him in the eye. "Katara, you're asking about a baby but you don't even want to be engaged? What...?" Aang wasn't even sure if this was real anymore, or if it was a really nonsensical dream...he looked around, wondering if Guru Pathik would show up singing about chakras.

Katara sighed, a lot of things weighing heavily on her mind. "Nevermind. Go to sleep." she pulled herself up, going back to her sleeping mat, and nestling herself under her sheets. She closed her eyes and was asleep before she knew it, too weary to dwell on the strange conversation she'd shared with Aang.

Aang, however, was wide awake and figuring he and Katara needed to have a long talk. And he wasn't sure if he would like the outcome.


	2. Reparations

AN: I hope everyone liked my opening to 'Into The Fire'! Here's chapter two. Please enjoy!

I just realized that Katara might seem a little nutty, but women get like that about babies and their kids and all their good eggs getting flushed down the crapper. At least the ones who care...

Maybe I've said too much.

Into The Fire

ZUKO LAY AWAKE for a long time after Mai had fallen asleep. He watched her sleeping form intently, watchinging her chest rise and fall with her even breaths. Strange, when Mai slept, Zuko saw her as so much more innocent, carefree, and lovely. All of her attitude was gone, her disdian and temper falling to the wayside as she fell into a sweet slumber. He ran his fingers through the wisps of Mai's bang, casually brushing his fingertips across her forehead as a mother would do, checking her child for fever.

"Oh Mai..." he murmured aloud, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as she nuzzled closer to his touch in the depths of her unconciousness. He observed her for a few moments longer, his grin fading as his thought back to the terrible fight he'd had with Mai only hours before.

They had both said such hurtful things, their words cutting one another deeper than a blade ever could. One thing she'd said in particular regarding his lack of making wedding preparations had truly hurt. Mai's voice, full of contempt, still echoed in his head..."_If I had known you'd waste my time like this I wouldn't have gotten back together with you." _

Come to think of it, Mai's hurtful words had only continued, drudging up the past, his mistakes, his shortcomings. Zuko hardly liked to think of it, and didn't appreciate Mai for continuously bringing them up. He and her were engaged now. They were going to have a future together. Eventually.

Zuko bit his lip pensively. Mai did have a point though, regarding their lack of nuptials. He always brushed his lover aside when she wanted to start wedding planning, telling her he was busy, he was tired, couldn't the conversation wait until later...? Mai was neither complacent nor stupid. She could see clearly that Zuko was dragging his feet. Though she had no idea why.

Zuko had no idea why either, for that matter. He inwardly just dreaded the thought of a wedding. Of standing there with Mai, being bound together for all of eternity. Of the life that would follow. More arguements, more discontent, more hurtful things, all continuously wounding him deeper, suffocating him just a little more each day, only to leave him a shell of the great man he'd strove so hard to become...

Chills ran down Zuko's spine, and he got out of bed. He couldn't lay there beside Mai for a moment longer. Even in her sleep, she could possibly steal every last ounce of happiness from him, innocent seeming or not. He dressed quickly, throwing on clothing colored in black. Feh, it seemingly suited his mood. He took one last look at Mai before exiting his extravagent bedchambers. He needed tea...

He strode to the kitchens, knowing at least one cook would be available to brew him a pot of tea. Uncle Iroh had chosen to remain in Ba Sing Se to cultivate his tea shop. Zuko missed him dearly, and drinking tea not only gave him peace of mind, but also made him feel closer to his Uncle. That if maybe he closed his eyes and opened them once more, his Uncle would be seated across the table from him, offering him an anecdote about life's problems.

But, sadly, he was alone. The chef had placed the pot of tea at the counter, cups and condiments following. Zuko sighed softly, pouring himself a cup, adding milk and sugar. He couldn't drink tea as-is, like his Uncle could. He took a tentative sip, since it was still hot, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Uncle, how I wish I knew what to do..." he lamented morosely. This was ridiculous. Zuko was now the Fire Lord. Had been in his birth right for the past year and a half. The Fire Lord did not stay up late into the evening pondering over his tumultuous relationship with that of a nobleman's daughter. He should be more concerned with other matters. Like the world. His nation. His people. His mother...

He'd hired the Dai Li, since they were experts in intrigue and discreet operations, and set them out into the world to locate and bring the banished Lady Ursa back to the Fire Nation. When Zuko had gone to his father's prison cell over a year ago, he'd revealed nothing about his mother's where-abouts. Zuko continued going to his father's cell thereafter, asking, demanding, begging, pleading to know about his mother's location. Still, Ozai had surrendered nothing.

Zuko was growing increasingly more frustrated as time wore on and there were no signs that his mother could be found or was even alive. He feared the worst at this point. But he couldn't just abandon his post as Fire Lord to go searching across the world for his mother. There was no one he could leave in his place. Iroh was too old and if Zuko's journey took too long and Iroh died in his absence, there could be a coup d' etat while he was rushing back to the Fire Nation.

Zuko poured himself another cup of tea, gritting his teeth as he did so. He did not know who else he could entrust the throne to if he was to leave in search of his mother. And, truth be told, the Fire Nation's well being came before Zuko's reunion with his last sane relative other than Iroh. It was too soon since the war's end to trust that everything would be alright in his absence. There were too many jealous and hateful councilmen and noblemen that disliked how the new Fire Lord was handling the Fire Nation.

The once-banished Prince wrapped his hands around the teacup, embracing the soothing warmth that emanated from the porcelain walls. Perhaps the Spirits would guide him to a solution. He only had to clear his mind, focus, and wait with patience and hope for a sign. No problem didn't have an answer. Zuko would just have to wait for a solution to present itself. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his fire breath, on his heart beat, on his inner energy. Somehow everything would work itself out, if only he opened his mind to the possibilities.

KATARA'S STRANGE BEHAVIOR from the night before plagued Aang long into the early hours of the next day. He barely slept, and when he did his dreams were fitfull and uneasy. When he finally woke, much to his dismay, he saw that it was close to noon. He rose from his sleeping mat, stumbling in his frantic race to find Katara. He needed to speak with her, to find out what exactly was wrong, to see what he could do to fix it...

He searched the humble home, finding a note that had been scrawled by Katara's neat penmanship...

_Aang,_

_When we tried to wake you this morning you didn't want to get up, so we decided to let you sleep. Sokka has gone fishing, and Suki and I are at the dojo. There are fruits and nuts in the kitchen for you if you're hungry._

_-Katara_

The Avatar frowned softly, for Katara's note had no sort of affection amid her carefully written message. He used to at least get some sort of motherly concern and care from her... He blanched, wondering if Katara had lost her love for him entirely over the mere course of a day...he recalled their strange conversation from the night before, the words that had kept him from restful sleep...

Aang sat down in the sitting room, not bothering to even head into the kicthen for some breakfast...err...lunch. Katara wanted a baby...he had always known that she had wanted a family. But he'd thought that she was okay with the way their life was now. They traveled about the world, helping people who needed it, settling civil unrest, rebuilding towns, fixing Spiritual issues...

There was always somewhere to go, a person or peoples to meet, things to do...how could Katara be dissatisfied with this interesting, enriching life? The Airbender had been under the impression that Katara was fine with waiting for engagement, marriage, and family until he himself was ready and old enough. They did have over a two year difference between them, after all.

Aang was only fourteen. He couldn't possibly get married now...he wasn't even the age that Spiritual elders would inform a new Avatar of their destiny yet! And as exciting as intimacy was with Katara, he was still shy, unsure, and embarrassed about it. He just knew he wasn't ready. Perhaps Katara thought he was a prude...

He did know that she was very sensual, very in tune with her body and her desires. Perhaps in the Water Tribe, it was more socially acceptable to have intimacies outside of marriage if it was with someone you had intentions of marrying soon enough...? Aang wasn't sure. But Katara sure became irritable whenever he chicken-pigged out of going further with their relationship on a physical level.

He sighed softly, resting his head in his hands. Katara was a woman. Sweet, loving, caring...and she had needs that obviously had be met. But could he be the one to meet them? Perhaps he needed some time to mull things over. But he loved Katara. Loved her from the moment she and her brother had inadvertantly rescued him from the iceburg. Had longed for her for the better part of the war, until he'd had the nerve to kiss her and confront her about it. And he'd been so glad, so over-joyed when she'd kissed him back that day at Iroh's new tea shop.

But, somewhere, in the recesses of his mind, he'd had a ningling feeling that something was amiss. He had belatedly noticed that Katara was growing increasingly unhappy. But he always attributed it to her missing her family. Or her monthly cycle. Or that she'd lost a favored hair accessory. Never that she wanted marriage and a family and intimacy and everything he couldn't give her at this precise moment.

He felt that proverbial chill run down his spine. What if he and Katara...weren't together anymore? That they broke up because he couldn't give her the things she truly wanted the most. He furrowed his brows, his thoughts running rampant. Well...he couldn't lose Katara. Not now. Not after everything they had been through together. Not when he still loved her so much that he couldn't fathom letting her go, physically or spiritually.

He nodded, standing once more. Aang would just have to find Katara, woo her, love her. Make her happy. Give her everything she needed and deserved. His stomach chose that moment to growl with hunger and the Avatar found himself sweat-dropping. A meal probably wouldn't hurt either...

MAI WALKED THROUGHOUT the ornate halls of the palace, feeling mildly cranky and, overall, completely bored. She had awakened that morning in Zuko's lavish bedchambers alone and undressed in his lush bed. Since this wasn't the first time she'd woken up and had been alone, she didn't think anything of it. But it was, however, one of the few times she'd woken up alone after an all-out verbal brawl the evening before.

She sighed. It seemed that she and Zuko were fighting more and more as of late, and that more fights were not being resolved by the make-up sex. Back when the war had ended, whenever she and Zuko had an arguement together, they would always resolve the issue by having intimate relations. Once they had, everything would be alright again until the next time there was another fight.

But now...not only were the fights more frequent, but the make-up sex was not quite the same...and just last night, once she and Zuko had crested together in pleasurable unison, he had cried. Silent tears had slipped down his face, tears that surprised them both. Tears that he had not even known he was crying until she had touched a black-polished finger to them.

And he had ignored her, rolling over and falling into a blank sleep. He had shrugged off her concern, pushed her away emotionlessly, and avoided her by drifting into an unconsciousness. Rejection. Pure and simple. And now she had awakened alone, ignored yet again, with not even so much as a good morning kiss.

Mai's footsteps paused and she hugged herself, despite the fact that it was close to noon and unreasonably warm. Just as she feared, Zuko was further and further from her, emotionally, physcially, and mentally. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to be with Zuko, she wanted to share a future together. Zuko wanted to ensure their Nation's revival, Zuko wanted to work relentlessly to right the wrongs the Fire Nation had wrought during the war, Zuko wanted to stall their wedding for as long as humanely possible, it seemed.

Their goals no longer seemed to coincide. Mai said right, Zuko would say left. Mai wanted up, Zuko would want down. She said yes, he said no. They only argued. And their arguements would come about from arbitrary conversation. In fact, she or he couldn't seem able to talk about the weather or about an upcoming festival without fighting about something.

What could Mai possibly do to bring her and Zuko close together? She turned to the opulent window that graced the hall she had paused in, resting her hands on the smooth sill. She gazed out the window, which happened to face the courtyard that she, Ty Lee, and Azula had played in so many years ago. She grinned wryly as she recalled that incident where she and Zuko had ended up in the fountain together.

So many years ago...so many hurts had yet to be had, so many mistakes had yet to be made. The Fire Nation was excelling in their war, their Nation had been flourishing, and they themselves had been perhaps not quite so innocent...but they had been young with so much ahead of them in their lives...

Mai heard a bird chirping cheerfully, and her eyes were drawn to the source. Two birds, the male flame red in color and the female a mottled brown, were perched in a nest. The female sat patiently, watching the male bird as he fussed over the twigs and dried leaves that made up the nest. Once he was seemingly satisfied with the nest's appearance he turned to his mate, lovingly nudging her and pecking at her. He then flew off, to where, Mai didn't know.

She sighed almost wistfully. Mai loved Zuko. She truly did. But she couldn't seem to be able to forgive him for the hurt he had caused her during the war. Nor could she seem to forget. And Zuko, as much as she was certain he loved her, was also reminded of the past life he once had whenever she was around. It seemed their mere presence before one another was keeping past wounds from healing.

How foolish they were to think the past wouldn't matter simply because the war had ended. Mai sighed once more, as she seemed to be doing often this day. Her gaze went back to the nest, where the brown female bird was standing, looking over her eggs, turning them with the utmost care. Could she and Zuko ever be happy together?

The male bird came back, a red blur of feathers until he landed on the branch beside the nest. Some sort of insect wriggled in his mouth, and he carefully fed it to his mate, allowing her to eat to her heart's content before he even had a bite for himself. As the female ate, the male looked over the eggs with invested interest. The birds shared a glance and nuzzled.

And Mai suddenly knew what she had to do to ensure happiness for Zuko and herself. She bit her lip, for she knew that she would have to be deceitful in order to accomplish this. But, sometimes, well...a girl just had to do what she had to do to get her man. She only hoped her plan would work, and soon.

KATARA SAT AT the beach of Kyoshi Island, and she saw the faint dot of one of the fishing ships in the distance. She liked to think that it was her brother's, but there were several fishermen in the village that helped to keep mouths fed, so it could be anyone's ship.

She had kicked her shoes off and rolled up her pant legs, hers toes barely tickled by the waves crashing upon the shore. It was after noon now, and though she enjoyed watching Suki mentor the temporary leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Katara needed her own time to think.

She was almost mortified that she had woken Aang up last night to demand that they have a baby together. She knew that at the time she hadn't been thinking straight, but it seemed that she hadn't been thinking straight for some time now. Or perhaps maybe her life just hadn't been going straight.

The Master Waterbender hugged her knees to her chest, sighing softly. Even when she and her brother had joined Aang in their quest to save the world, she thought that her life would be normal once the war ended. Of course, she had expected that it would take some time, but things would be normal. That her life would be that of what she'd dreamed of as a young girl: marriage, a happy home, and many giggling children.

Truly, she was a simple-minded woman. She did not want for much but the love and security of the happy home she'd once known before her own mother had passed away. And now her father was consumed with running United Southern Water Tribe, and her brother was serenely peaceful with his life on Kyoshi Island with Suki, happily awaiting the birth of his first child.

Could Aang ever understand what she longed for? Perhaps he at least knew now that she was unhappy and that things needed to change. Perhaps if he loved her enough, he'd try to make her happy. She'd always sacraficed herself and her happiness for the good of the world and for the good of her child-like boyfriend. She had traveled the world relentlessly for the past year and half without complaint. The least Aang could do was attempt to make love with her and have a baby with her...

Katara felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Katara had always known she possesed a sensual side. That she longed for a husband's tender touch and loving caress. That she would never fail in her wifely duties, for she knew from the women in her village that bed business was quite pleasurable and something they missed incredibly since their husbands had left for war. In fact, there had been quite a baby boom in her old, now re-built tribe, since the warriors had returned from war.

The woman sighed once again. It seemed that in addition to her inability to think straight, sighing had been added to her bad habits. What could she do to remedy this situation...?

"Katara?"

Aang's voice, meek and hesitant, grabbed Katara's attention and she turned to gaze at her boyfriend. "Hi Aang." she answered softly, her features susiding from tense thought to gentle caring.

He came to her side, sitting in the damp sand. He leaned forward, rolling his pant legs up in a similar fashion to hers. She watched the Airbender wordlessly, her gaze meeting his when he had finished his task. "I love you." he said, obviously still nerve-racked from their conversation of the night prior.

Katara sighed softly, leaning against Aang in relief and sadness. "I love you too." she echoed distantly. She felt so weary all of a sudden...as if a weight were pressing upon her, one that she'd been holding for long. She wanted so badly to just let go, to just not think about any of this ever again...

His arms came around her curving form, pulling her even closer. "Do you really want a baby?" the boy-child questioned against his love's chestnut hair, his words half-muffled.

The Water Tribe woman bit her lip, pulling away from her love's embrace. She looked to the sea, hoping to find the strength to answer his query in the best possible manner. "I want a lot of things Aang. Things I'm not sure you can give." She kept her voice steady, much to her own amazement. The water was so lovely...perhaps she should persuade Aang to drop to conversation and go for a swim...

"You want to break up?" Aang could not keep the panic from his voice. He couldn't lose Katara. Not now...did she truly love him still or did the resentment of being held back from her own wants and needs kill any love she had once harbored for him?

Katara blinked, startled. "Aang...I didn't mean...oh...I don't know." she stuttered. She pressed her fingers to her brow, wondering what it was that she wanted to say, that she needed to hear, that needed to be done...

His hands grasped her shoulders, forcing her to maintain eye contact with her beau. "Katara, I love you. So much. We've been through everything together. We can't let this go now. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side. We can start..." he trailed off from his impassioned speech, suddenly feeling the all too familiar embarrassment that occured whenever anything remotely intimate came into conversation or play.

Katara blinked in surprise, her eyes searching the man-child's face. "You want to try making love?" she questioned aloud, her voice disbelieving and in awe.

Aang nodded wordlessly, his face flushed red with hishumiliation over this sensitive topic. "I'll try my best. It goes against my beliefs and teachings....but if it will make you happy...I can give it a serious try." he murmured softly.

Katara smiled and pulled the young Avatar into a deep hug. "It would make me very happy, Aang." the warmth returned to her voice. And for a moment Katara hoped that this would be what would soothe her anxieties. That she and Aang could make love and start a family and everything would be alright...

She could only hope.

ZUKO SAT ON the chaise that he and Mai had made love on only the night before in his personal chambers. He was looking over documents the Dai Li had sent him about their various searches throughout the Earth Kingdom. Nothing had come up yet regarding his mother or her whereabouts. He felt a familiar sinking sensation in his gut and boldly pushed it away. No, now was not the time for despair...

The door to his private quarters opened without an annoucement or a knock, and he knew even before he laid eyes upon the intruder that it was Mai. He inwardly sighed and waited for her to close the door behind herself and come stand before him. Without even looking up from his informative reports he greeted her. "Hn."

She strode to his side, kneeling before him, forcing the Fire Lord to abandon his papers. Zuko glared down at Mai. "Yes?" he questioned tersely. Although the couple had technically 'made up' from their arguement the night before, he was testy from the lack of progress regarding his mother, and he still had some lingering disdain for the woman before him.

She smiled softly, and unfastened Zuko's belt on his sleep slacks. "You look stressed My Lord...allow me to alleviate your stress." she purred uncharacteristically.

He scowled and stopped her dilligent fingers from further undressing him. "Mai..." he spoke her name with both gruff temper and quizzical uncertainty. Just what was she trying to...?

She grasped his wrists firmly, moving his hands to rest on either side of his thighs. "Lean back and relax, Your Highness." she whispered silkily.

Zuko leaned back and watched the woman as she craftily undressed him, her hot breath seeking his now growing arousal. Despite his anger and his moodiness, he could not keep lust from racing through his veins. He was only but a man! Zuko's eyes rolled back into his head as Mai began oral ministration upon his member and he bit back a groan.

As she cared for his arousal, her quick fingers unbuttoned his sleep shirt and her fingernails scratched lightly down his chest. Zuko hissed softly and pulled Mai up into his arms. "Perhaps I do need you to alleviate my stress." he growled huskily, pressing the lithe woman to the chaise beneath them.

Her smirk was nothing short of devious, and her eyes glimmered with mirth. "As you wish, my Lord." her voice was again a sensual purr.

He pulled her long skirts up, and to his surprise he saw that she was not wearing any undergarments. Something about her bare skin beneath those dark fabrics she wore drove him insane, and he nudged her legs apart with his own. "Noble-blooded wench." he hissed, nipping at her creamy neck.

She moaned, and without ceremony or preamble, he drove himself into her tight heat, crying out as he did so. "Fucking tight." he commented aloud, not to her or himself in particular. He rode her then, hard and rough, and her cries became intermingled with both pleasure and pain. But Zuko cared not. Mai had awakened that dormant beast that usually laid deep within himself and now he cared little for any sort of consequence on either of their parts.

She arched as she came during his back-breaking thrusts, screaming his name. Her heat, her moistness, her tightness all increased, and he released deep within her, howling like the beast he was. Zuko collapsed onto top of his mate, unconcerned if his larger frame crushed the life out of Mai's smaller one. He buried his face into her fragrant neck, damp with the perspiration of their quick and careless 'love making', nibbling or kissing her every so often.

Mai wrapped her arms around her lover, and since he was otherwise preoccupied, he did not see her self-satisfied smirk.


	3. Confusion

AN: I know that Katara seems really selfish right now, and Aang is making a mistake and Zuko and Mai are a mess...isn't this story just becoming a crap-tastic shit-fest? Oh well, I guess that's life. Please enjoy! And I enjoy reviews by the way... : )

More lemon-y stuff...as always. I'm just not a PG-13 type of gal I guess...

Into The Fire

ZUKO REMAINED SILENT while he breakfasted with Mai in his private chambers. He would like to say that he felt well rested, but that wasn't quite the case. Mai had kept him up all night with her lusty appetite. Not that he was complaining by any means, but his body ached and he was only half lucid at this point. Perhaps he could retire back to his bed after breakfast was done and cancell all of his morning engagements.

But he was the Fire Lord and his Nation needed him. It was at times like these he wished his Uncle was here to assist and advise him. Iroh would know how to handle everything overwhelming and would offer a wise anecdote to ease his troubled mind. And perhaps a spot of tea wouldn't hurt either.

Although, the last time Iroh had been to the Fire Nation Royal Palace to visit, the conversation hadn't really gone in a great direction...

_"Would you like some tea, my nephew?" Iroh sat before the low table in Zuko's ornate sitting room, arranging his tea paraphernalia to his liking._

_Zuko sighed and sat dutifully before his uncle, even though under the guise of a surly nephew he was secretly glad to be in his Uncle's presence. "What flavor?" he questioned, hoping that it had a note of fruit or spice to pep it up a bit._

_"Chai." Iroh answered, an enigmatic grin on his face. He would often pretend that he was not aware of Zuko's likes and dislikes, and would make it seem that it was coincidence that favorable outcomes came to be._

_Zuko nodded, presenting his cup to Iroh to be filled. Chai was his absolute favorite. He accepted his steaming cup back, waiting for it to cool before hazarding a sip. "It has been lonely here without you." the young Fire Lord admitted softly, knowing that he could be frank with his only remaining relative._

_Iroh smiled and Zuko felt his heart warm. "I have missed your company as well, my nephew." he took a tentative sip of his chai, and finding it cool enough, gave Zuko a nod. Zuko lifted his cup and also sipped, and Iroh frowned thoughtfully. "But how are you lonely when you have Mai to entertain you?_

_Zuko felt his temper flare, for he knew that Iroh was going to bring up marriage and children, or in this case, the lack thereof. "How are you lonely when Toph lives in Ba Sing Se? And a short distance from your tea shop no less!" he countered immediately. _

_Toph, along with Haru, had opened an Earthbending school in Ba Sing Se. Students swarmed from all over the Earth Kingdom to learn from the war heroes. Toph and Haru did not over-charge for their school, but because they were popular, and such good teachers, it gave them an independence that they could not have had otherwise in such an expensive city as Ba Sing Se._

_"As much as I enjoy Toph's company, she is not a substitute for you, Zuko." Iroh replied calmly, wishing his nephew was not so defensive when it came to his personal life. The boy still had to work on finding his inner peace, though to Zuko's credit, the Fire Lord had made much progress in the past year and a half._

_Zuko sighed softly, attempting to calm himself. Iroh loved him. He cared. He wanted Zuko to have a good life. That was why he interfered. There was no reason to get angry. "So what are Toph and Haru up to?" he queried gently, though Iroh was accustomed to his acerbity by now._

_Iroh smiled knowingly. "Haru is marrying a girl he met."_

_Zuko arched a brow. "Oh?" he questioned as he raised his cup to take a sip of his chai. He fondly thought of the Earthbender and though he had not had the opportunity to get to know him well, Zuko was happy that the other man had found a woman to make him happy._

_"Her name is Jin." Iroh added rather coyly. _

_Zuko choked on his tea and set his cup down. "JIN?! The JIN I had a date with?!" he cried once his coughing had ceased. He had stood in his flurry of surprise, and was now looking down upon his Uncle, breathing heavily. Haur was marrying the girl he had shared a date and a kiss with! His first in both regards, at the very least!_

_Iroh chuckled. "Fate has a funny sense of humor, doesn't it?" the Dragon of the West lifted his cup and took a savoring sip of the chai. Ah, young love..._

_Zuko drew in another deep breath and gracefully sat at the table once more. Displays of emotion like that were unseemingly and unbefitting of a King. He should really try to keep his temper more even instead of flying off of the proverbial handle like he was wont to do._

_Iroh's eyes met his own. "Zuko...I don't wish to nag you, but people are concerned over your delayed marriage to Mai and also...they are concerned over the lack of an heir for the Fire Nation throne." he kept his voice level and calm, a wishful thinking along the lines of keeping his nephew calm._

_Zuko inwardly rolled his eyes. Marriage and children. He knew it. Iroh, as sneaky as he was, was transparent when it came to such matters. "Uncle...I haven't been trying to delay my marriage with Mai. I've simply been busy with rebuilding the Fire Nation and aiding the rest of the world." he kept his voice reverent and sweet._

_Iroh scowled in a scolding manner. "Zuko, you know as well as I do that you've been dragging your feet. Whenever you truly desire something, you strive in every waking moment to making it happen. Were you truly intent on marrying Lady Mai it would have happened a year ago." _

_Zuko looked away, unable to meet his Uncle's gaze. "I do love her, Uncle. It's just..." he trailed off, unable to speak the emotions the welled up within. All of the fear, resentment, and doubt that he felt whenever he thought of marrying Mai bubbled to the surface. There had been so many hurtful things in the past, could she and he ever truly forgive, forget, and proceed with a life and family together?_

_"True love knows no doubts when it regards a future together, Zuko. Yes, sometimes one is nervous, but to doubt and question and stall the way you have..." Iroh's eyes were gentle, concerned. The way an uncle would be when his nephew's future happiness was at stake._

_Zuko felt his anger rise once more. "I love Mai." his tone, stressed and shrill, pierced through the room._

_Iroh sighed softly. "There is no doubt regarding your love for Mai. But it has been tainted by actions on both of your parts. Certain things can never be forgiven or forgotten. Your whole situation with her may be one of those instances. You need to either marry her whole-heartedly or break off the engagement and stop wasting her time. And your own for that matter."_

_Zuko stood, his temper getting the better of him. "I am not wasting her or my time! I've been concerned with bigger issues such as the state of worldly affairs! You're poking your nose in business that is not yours! I am not dishonoring Mai! I love her and I am taking care of her! Every couple argues! It's not the end of the world!" his heart raced, his blood boiled, and steam escaped from his throat and lips._

_Iroh opened his mouth, as if fully intending to counter Zuko's arguement, but closed it instead. "If you do not wish for me to pry, my nephew, then I will respect your wishes." he finally answered, his expression resigned and sad. _

_Zuko wanted to soften, to yeild, to apologize. But he couldn't. His anger over the whole issue, the whole conversation, the whole dilemma... it was too great, too vast, too deep. Too overwhelming. Zuko sat once more, raking his hands through his unbound hair. This was too much. Too much expectation, too much pressure, too many people demanding too much of him. He hated it. Wanted it all to stop. Wanted all of it to just go away._

_But it wouldn't. Not while he remained in limbo like this. Not while his engagement to Mai dragged on further with no resolve. Not while the public, the people, were waiting on a queen and an heir. But, frustratingly enough, Zuko couldn't bring himself to make a decision. And so the cycle would continue, and the limbo would remain..._

Zuko came back to the present abruptly as Mai's cup clinked against her porcelain plate. The memory felt so vivid, the pain felt so real, it was as if he and Iroh had just had that conversation together. He felt sorry, for snapping at Iroh, for taking out his anger, agression, and fear on him. It seemed he was always hurting his uncle with his foolish youth and hot-headedness.

A short knock sounded at his door, breaking Zuko from his sad musings and he called in response. An Agent from the Dai Li, Zuko believed his name was Fai, appeared cautiously.

"My leige." Fai spoke reverently, bowing at the waist as he entered Zuko's private chambers, closing the door behind him.

"Yes?" the Fire Lord questioned, wondering what news the Dai Li official could possibly have to tell him. He turned his attention from his breakfast, his newsprint, and his tumultuous emotions.

The man strode forward, the air of professionalism and trained expertise shrouding him like a cloak, and handed a paper to Zuko's outstretched palm. "News, Sir." his voice was clipped and tight. Zuko's heart skipped a beat.

Mai watched the two men, ignoring her breakfast pastry and tea. Could this perhaps pertain to the issues of Zuko's missing mother? She remained silent as Zuko hurriedly read over the letter. She observed his reactions carefully, taking note of how he blanched and his hands began to tremble. "What is it?" she finally questioned, her curiousity getting the better of her.

Zuko's amber gaze met those of his fiancee and his eyes moistened for a fraction of a second. "They've found my mother." his voice, to Zuko's credit, remained level and his tone was cool and collected.

Mai arched her brow, standing and moving over to Zuko's side to examine the letter for herself. Upon reading the same conclusion that Zuko had, she gazed upon her lover's pale face, keeping her features carefully schooled. "This is a good thing." she stated it calmly, as if intoning about the weather.

Zuko looked back to the Dai Li Agent. "You are dismissed. Thank you." he said softly. Fai nodded and exited the room as quickly as he had arrived. Zuko looked back to Mai, vaguely dissappointed in her lack of excitement. "This is...huge." he breathed, dropping the note to the table.

Mai returned to her prior spot, sitting primly as any daughter of a noble family would. "Yes. I agree. I assume you send the Dai Li to rescue her?" she raised her pastry to her sensual mouth and took a bite.

Zuko blinked, looking at his lover incredulously. "After all of these years? Of course the Dai Li might go ahead of me to secure her, but how could I not go and see my mother back to the palace safely?" he looked at Mai as if she had just flung her shuriken in his very face. Her insensitivity regarding this entire issue was appalling. Sure, she was indifferent to her own family, but why on earth would she be so 'blah' about something that was so obviously important to him? A swell of anger rose in his breast, erasing every satiating moment he had shared with this woman the night before.

"But if you go, someone needs to tend to the palace," she answered matter of factly, studying her manicured nails intently, "and I certainly can't look after it in your absence. I'm not your wife, after all." her insults, as usual when in casual conversation, were sly, backhanded, and infuriated him in a matter of seconds.

"I know that, Mai. And I can't just drag Iroh from Ba Sing Se again. He was just gone from his tea shop for quite some time when he came to visit. So..." he sighed, dissappointed. His duty had always put him in a bind when it came to handling personal affairs. Would he really have to use the Dai Li to fetch his own mother back to the Fire Nation? He'd have to wait however many excruciating weeks it took to retreive her just to see her again? How...unsettling and depressing at the very same time.

Mai sighed, exasperated. "Then if you want to go so badly, why don't you call upon that man? What is his name? He's your age, in senate..?" she struggled to recall the man's name, entirely frustrated with Zuko's over-the-top emotions.

"Honshi." Zuko answered flatly, annoyed with the woman, not the man. His gaze roved over his fiancee, dressed elaborately though they were only dinning for breakfast. "I do know him and I like him...but I'm still wary."

Mai arched a brow. "I thought you played with him when you were children." she stated stubbornly.

Zuko sighed, raking a hand through his unruly hair. "I did. We were friends when we were younger. But he got involved in the army and in politics. And I got banished. And people change, Mai. Just because you trust someone when you're a child doesn't mean they are trustworthy when you are an adult."

"I know, I know. Then why don't you just call upon the Avatar? He's more than willing to help you out for the sake of adventure." Mai clearly was losing patience with this conversation if she was suggesting that Aang either rescue Lady Ursa himself or cover for Zuko while the Fire Lord went to rescue his own mother.

Zuko blinked and furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Sending for Aang to hold down the fort while he went to rescue his mother would actually be quite beneficial. The whole world knew of and trusted the Avatar. And Aang could easily defeat any dissenters within the Fire Nation ranks who thought it would be a good opportunity for a revolt. It seemed like a perfect scenario. And if Aang came, then it was likely Katara would show up as well. Katara...

Zuko's features softened as he thought of the Waterbending warrior he had come to call a close friend. He genuinely missed her, and hadn't seen her for some time. It would be good to see her, converse with her, see if maybe perhaps she had some words of wisdom regarding the dismal relationship between Mai and himself. And, of course, in turn, Zuko would listen to Katara's tales of adventure of traveling about the world with the Avatar.

Feeling more light hearted than he had, he looked upon his lady love. "Yes. I'll send for the Avatar." and with that, he rose to scribe a letter to his two friends.

KATARA SIGHED BLISSFULLY as Aang's questing fingers ran over her body. His touch was tentative and unsure, but felt good nevertheless. His gray eyes watched her, his expression tense and nervous, as if he were afraid of what would happen if he were unable to please her. But the Master Waterbender did not notice this, for she had closed her eyes, her head tilting back as Aang's breath trailed over her neck and to her breast.

"Do you like this...?" the younger boy asked cautiously, his fingers trailing over her breasts, brushing over her nipples. It was so difficult to remember exactly how and where Katara liked to be touched, and he feared her wrath as of late.

Katara arched her back. "Yes." her voice was a breathy sigh.

Aang leaned over his love, his eyes roving over her nude frame. Her body was different than his; her waist small, her hips wide, her breasts full, whereas his shoulders were broad, his hips slim, his body starting to fill out with muscle... He found that he enjoyed the differences despite himself. Her soft curves complimented his own muscles perfectly.

Her hands rose, running over his neck and shoulders, and Aang shivered. "Touch me." he murmured hoarsely, laying beside the love of his life. All of this was becoming too overwhelming.

She turned on her side, facing him. "Aang..." she whispered his name, leaning in to kiss him gently. His breath came in soft pants against her lips as her fingers softly stroked his aching member. She had become a quick study of Aang's body, knowing exactly where and how to please him.

He burrowed his face in her neck, his hips thrusting in time with her strokes. "Katara..." her name was a loving mantra. Aang leaned lower, his mouth catching a delectable nipple, illiciting a soft moan from her. Now this was something he knew instinctually, and actually enjoyed. But Katara would usually tire of it and beg for him to touch her more or somewhere more intimate.

They rolled, more by Katara's persuasion than his own, and he was above her, their bodies pressed together, his manhood throbbing against her thigh. She unconsciously spread her legs, the tip of him brushing against her femininity. Her fingernails lightly scratched up his back in retaliation.

Aang shivered with pleasure as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you..." he murmured softly, though that was not the only thing that held him back from sheathing himself within her. He still felt a strong moral objection to commiting this act out of wedlock with Katara.

Katara's hand rested on the Airbender's cheek. "It always hurts the first time. But not for long." she murmured, as she had for the past few nights that she and Aang had attempted to get intimate. Strange, wasn't the man supposed to comfort the woman about the impending pain she'd feel her first time...?

He kissed her softly, and her hips bucked slightly, and the tip of his member quested at her entrance. Katara groaned with frustration and arousal. "Aang, please..." He gazed upon her, eyes full of love and of doubt.

"Katara...I..." his stomach was tied in knots, for all of this felt so good, but yet it felt so wrong. The Avatar pulled away from his lover, sitting beside her with his knees drawn to his chest. "I can't. Not tonight. I'm sorry."

Katara immediately sat up, reaching for her discarded nightdress, pulling it on with much more fury than the fabric ever deserved. "Fine." was her curt reply as she stood. She needed to be away from Aang before she said anything that would further deter him from her, their, ultimate goal.

Aang looked up, his expression forlorn. "Katara, please don't be mad!" he grabbed his slacks, pulling them on, and stood to join her.

She whirled, facing him, her features twisted with disdain. "You promised me you'd try and each night we never get any closer to making love or babies." she fought to keep her voice level, and she was surprised by the tears that began to prick at her eyes.

He blanched when he saw her impending tears. "I'm trying. I really am," Aang reassured his girlfriend as he pulled her into a hug, "It's just going to take some time." his hands smoothed her chestnut hair.

The Waterbender pulled away from her lover's embrace. "I've been in limbo for nearly two years waiting for you. And I've been sacraficing my self for far longer than that. I'm tired of it." she kept her voice low, for she did not want to wake Suki or her brother. But before he could reply, she left, leaving her brother's quiet home for the solace of the shoreline. Aang did not follow her, but she was certain it was because of his fear moreso than anything else.

She sank into the sand, the waves lapping gently onto the shore, wetting her nightgown. Katara took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, but it helped none. Angry tears trailed down her tanned face as she thought of every sacrafice she had made for that man-child who resided under her brother's roof for the time being.

She had left the comfort of her home, continually inspired and mothered the young Airbender, traveled across the entire world, lived in poverty and less than comfortable conditions, ran from an angry Firebending Prince, narrowly escaped the Fire Nation army on numerous occasions, laid in hiding, faced countless dangers, helped to save the aforementioned world...

And nary a complaint came from her lips the entire time. She had bourne it all for the sake of her loved ones. For the sake of the unbalanced world. For the sake of her unborn children. For Spirits' sake! Why was it always her who had to sacrafice?! Why couldn't anyone ever sacrafice for her? Comfort her? Nurture her? Protect her?

An image of Zuko diving in front of her to take Azula's lightning bolt flashed before Katara's eyes. He had protected her. Had nurtured her. Comforted her. Was there to listen to her concerns for once, instead of allowing her to mother everyone as she always did.

Zuko...

She wiped at her tears, wishing desperately that he was here now. That he could sit beside her in the wake of Kyoshi Island's waves, put his strong arm around her, and whisper those thoughtful things he always had. She missed him dearly.

She wondered briefly, in a girlish notion, if Zuko would be able to do what Aang could not. If Zuko could lay her down on the beach, gently remove her nightgown, kiss and touch and tease every inch of her body before tenderly making love to her...

She blushed, pressing her hands to her burning cheeks. "I'm a fool." she murmured aloud, though she longed to indulge in such a fantasy. Passionate love making on the beach, the soothing sounds of the ocean the perfect serenade as the moonlight provided the perfect lighting...Zuko's gentle eyes, his soft lips, his tender smile...

Spirits, what was the matter with her? This was Zuko! Her friend. Aang's friend. And he was with Mai. Not that Katara approved of Zuko's choice for a fiancee, but at the time it hadn't been her business or interest to say anything. But it was wrong to desire a man who belonged to another.

Not that she was any moral barometer, persuading the fourteen year old Avatar to have intercourse with her out of wedlock for the sake of conceiving a child. Not for the first time over the past few nights did Katara wonder if what she was doing was right. Aang clearly did not seem ready to make love to her, let alone father any child he could possibly sire with her.

Was she asking things of him that he was just unable to give? Was it like expecting Sokka not to love meat? Was it like expecting Zuko to break off his engagement with a woman who was acutely wrong for him? Was it like expecting her to not want roots, a husband, a family?

Katara laid upon the sand, looking up at the moon in the sky. "Oh Yue..." she sighed forlornly, "I wish I could see everything as clearly as you." and again, she imagined Zuko by her side. Not only to fufill her physical need, but also for his comforting presence. For his insightful thoughts. He alone could comfort her, could understand, could care. He had empathy unlike any other man she had come across.

She missed him.

Katara turned on her side, curling in a fetal position, and wished desperately that things could make sense. If only for a moment. Then she would know what to do about Aang. Whether she should continue with this course of action. Or if she should drop it and wait until Aang was ready. Or maybe, just maybe, not be with him at all.

Because she just wasn't happy...


End file.
